


my sweetest downfall

by Amlovelies



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Hair, Light Angst, Post Confession, establishing intimacy, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: “What now?” Surina asks“I . . . I do not know,” Ava admits on hand raising to rub her temple.The silence stretches between them. If this was only a few months ago Surina would have flirted and teased. She might have even suggested a shower to warm themselves after getting caught in the rain. If this was a different woman than Ava, then she would have known how to act.
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 16





	my sweetest downfall

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the song "Samson" by Regina Spektor which also made me think of "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen. This little self indulgence is the result of that musing. 
> 
> This scene would take place after a dramatic confession and first kiss in the rain. I'm interested in what would happen after that. Behaviors are hard to change, so I see this as a sort of surrender on the part of Ava.

It’s so quiet in her kitchen that Surina swears she can almost hear the hammering of her heart. Ever so often a drop of water from her damp clothing hits the linoleum, the only thing breaking the silence that stretches between herself and Ava.

Surina is afraid to speak, afraid to shatter this moment. A moment she has hoped for nearly as long as she has known the other woman. The fact that Ava is still here gives her hope. She hasn’t left or pushed her away. She hasn’t called this a mistake or a lapse in judgement, yet.

Surina isn’t sure if she could bear it if Ava were to walk away again. Not now. Not after that kiss. Not after those words. It had been so much simpler in her fantasies. Ava would take her in her arms. They would kiss and ride off into the sunset.

It’s not so simple, but she’s still here. Surina can feel Ava’s eyes on her. Even in the yellow light pouring out of her kitchen she takes Surina’s breath away. Their eyes meet, and a small smile forms on Ava’s face making the dimples on her cheeks just visible.

“What now?” Surina asks

“I . . . I do not know,” Ava admits on hand raising to rub her temple.

The silence stretches between them. If this was only a few months ago Surina would have flirted and teased. She might have even suggested a shower to warm themselves after getting caught in the rain. If this was a different woman than Ava, then she would have known how to act.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down.” It seems like a safe place to start. A chink in Ava’s armor of professionalism.

“It would be a distraction in our line of work.”

“We aren’t exactly at work now”

Ava nods and her hands reach back to undo the tight bun. Surina watches the movement with rapt attention.

Ava’s hair falls around her face, she looks younger with it down. Softer, more vulnerable. Perhaps she is.

Surina reaches out her fingers outstretched to run through the golden strands. As she gets closer, she stops herself until Ava nods.

It’s soft, and the scent of Ava’s shampoo is stirred to life at the movement of Surina’s fingers. A light floral scent, roses maybe, it seems at odd with the image Ava shows to the world.

Ava’s hand stills the motion. The touch is gentle, but causes Surina to draw in a shocked breath. Ava’s eyes close as she guides Surina’s hand to cup her cheek. Surina moves her thumb along the angle of her cheekbone marveling at the architecture of the other woman’s face.

After a moment, Ava turns and places a chaste kiss into the palm of Surina’s hand. It sends a shock through Surina, all her senses seeming to narrow down to the point where Ava’s lips had pressed against her skin.

Her name falls from Ava’s lips with a reverence usually reserved for a prayer, for an amen, or a hallelujah.

Ava’s eyes open and meet Surina’s. Surina is used to their intensity, but the softness she sees there now is new.

“I’m done fighting,” she says, and Surina believes her. “I won’t run from this again.”

Surina can’t find her voice. It is not fear which stills her vocal cords, but a joyful certainty.

She’s prepared this time when Ava closes the gap between them. Surina is able to lose herself to the kiss with the knowledge that this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
